


Return To Brokeback

by Khylara



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: a true love returns
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Return To Brokeback

Title: Return To Brokeback  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom: Brokeback Mountain (Sylum)  
Pairing: Ennis/Jack  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: This is slash. If you don't like slash, then what are you  
doing here? :)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Everything Sylum belongs to Bev.  
Everything else belongs to Anne Proulx, Larry McMurtry & Diana  
Ossana. I promise to put them back when I'm done.  
Summary: A true love returns  
Feedback: always appreciated either on or offlist at  
[melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)  
Archives: If you want it, feel free. Just let me know where it ends  
up so I can visit.  
Author's Note: While this is Sylum, it doesn't fall in with Bev's  
timeline. I tried, but the bunnies just wouldn't cooperate. Also �  
this is (probably) a one shot deal, so no feeding these bunnies any  
radioactive carrots! (Or if you do, keep them for yourself! :))  
Thanks to Vin & Chris for their helpful info and Bev for letting us  
all play in her sandbox.  
  
*****  
Return To Brokeback  
-Khylara  
  
Ennis Del Mar finished the last of his beer as he sat in his darkened  
trailer, his eyes never leaving the blood stained and battered shirts  
hanging on the inside of his closet door. I still can't believe he  
kept that damn shirt all these years, he thought as he carefully set  
his empty bottle down on the floor. Deep down, he knew why Jack had �  
for the same reason he had kept every postcard that had been sent to  
him over the years, even though they were all photographs of the same  
place and basically said the same thing.  
  
One of those postcards was tacked up next to the shirts; even in the  
dark Ennis could see the craggy, snow covered mountain where he and  
Jack Twist had discovered each other. /I remember,/ he thought as he  
stared, his heart tightening in his chest. /The first day I met him  
in front of that little shack of an office�I remember everything like  
it was damn near yesterday./ He closed his eyes and willed Jack's  
smiling face to come to mind. /Jack�I should've stayed with you. The  
hell with what anyone else thought. The two of us should've gone off  
somewhere far away and started a place of our own like you talked  
about. It would've been hard, but it would've been just us�and that  
would've been enough./ His eyes stung with unshed tears. /Jack�I  
should've listened to you�/  
  
A soft, hesitant knock broke through his thoughts and he stood up,  
hastily swiping at his eyes before glancing at his watch. /Almost  
midnight,/ he thought with a frown. /Who in the hell could it be this  
late at night and all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?/ He  
threw open the door, about to harangue whoever was disturbing his  
grief when who he saw made him stop and stare in stupefied shock.  
  
Because the person he saw was Jack Twist.  
  
He stood on the trailer's steps, his hands shoved into the pockets of  
his well-worn jeans and a hopeful look on his clean-shaven  
face. "Hey, Ennis," he said, his voice soft.  
  
Ennis didn't say anything at first. Then, he slowly began to shake  
his head in disbelief. "No," he managed to get out, choking on the  
word. "You can't be. They said�everyone said you were dead."  
  
"Well, they were wrong now, weren't they?" A small smile appeared on  
the brunet's handsome face.  
  
"Were they?" Ennis asked, his own voice barely above a whisper. "Or  
are you some kinda ghost, come back to drive me out of my head?"  
  
The look on Jack's face turned tender as he stepped closer, cupped  
Ennis' face in his hands and gave him a brief little kiss. "Does that  
feel like it's from a ghost?" he asked softly.  
  
Letting out a sob, Ennis pulled Jack into his arms, burying his face  
in the other man's shoulder. He couldn't say anything, couldn't do  
anything except cling to Jack for dear life, afraid that he'd melt  
away and disappear. Overwhelmed himself, Jack let him cling.  
  
Finally, Ennis drew away enough to brush his fingers over Jack's  
face. "You mustache is gone," he finally said.  
  
"Got tired of it and shaved it off," Jack answered as he leaned into  
the other man's touch. "Do you mind?"  
  
Ennis immediately shook his head. "Never liked it, honestly," he  
admitted sheepishly. "Didn't say anything `cause�well�not my place  
to."  
  
"You could've." Jack closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Missed  
you."  
  
"Missed you, too," Ennis said, his voice so soft that Jack could  
barely hear. Finally realizing that they were still standing in the  
open doorway, Ennis drew him into the trailer. "Come on in here."  
  
A small frown crossed Jack's face as the door was shut behind  
him. "Still afraid of someone seeing us?" he asked, his voice  
hardening.  
  
"Ain't no one around for miles," Ennis said. "Just thought you should  
come in since we gotta talk."  
  
Jack ducked his head, feeling a little ashamed for assuming the  
worst. "Sorry."  
  
Ennis shrugged. "No need," he said. "Especially since it wouldn't  
have been the first time I'd done somethin' like that."  
  
"No, it wouldn't have been," Jack agreed somberly. He looked around,  
his blue eyes widening when he saw the two shirts hanging on the  
closet door. "My God�where�how�"  
  
Ennis came up behind him. "After I heard�your wife said some of your  
ashes were sent to your folks. I went up there to offer to scatter  
them up on Brokeback like you wanted." He took a deep breath and  
continued. "Your pa, he didn't want that�but your ma let me go up to  
your room for a bit." He paused. "I found them in your closet."  
  
Jack ducked his head again, this time in embarrassment. "I took it  
before we left Brokeback that first time," he admitted. "I never  
thought I'd see you again, and I wanted a piece of you with me." He  
shook his head. "Stupid, huh?"  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Jack's waist, pulling him close. "Not  
stupid," Ennis whispered into the brunet's ear. "When your postcard  
came back�and your wife told me you died�" He didn't finish.  
  
Jack turned in Ennis' arms, brushing his fingers through the other  
man's blond hair. "I'm here, Ennis," he whispered, his blue eyes  
bright even in the dim light. "I'm right here."  
  
"But how?" Ennis couldn't help asking. "How can you be here if  
everybody thinks you're dead?"  
  
Jack was silent for a long moment. Finally, he brushed his lips  
against Ennis'. "It's a long story, and one I don't want to tell  
here," he said quietly. "Do you trust me?"  
  
A puzzled frown crossed Ennis' face. "Course I do."  
  
"Then pack a bag and come with me," Jack said, the hopeful look  
returning to his face. "Right now. Tonight."  
  
Ennis stared at him, looking even more confused than he had  
before. "Go with you where?"  
  
"Brokeback," Jack answered. "Come to Brokeback Mountain with me and  
I'll tell you everything."  
  
Ennis opened his mouth, about to give the excuse that he had to work  
when he saw the look in Jack's eyes and remembered how he felt when  
he had read the word "deceased" stamped on the last postcard. "Give  
me a couple minutes to throw some stuff together," he said instead.  
  
Jack's face lit up like a kid's at Christmas. "Yeah? Really?"  
  
Ennis couldn't help smiling back. "Yeah. Really." He moved to the  
closet and pulled out a worn duffel bag. "Sit yourself down and  
relax. I won't be but a minute."  
  
Pulling up a wobbly kitchen chair, Jack straddled it with an easy  
grace that made Ennis' breath catch in his throat. He glanced around  
the small trailer. "Cozy," he finally said.  
  
"Ain't as bad as it looks," Ennis answered, his tone turning  
defensive. "Just moved in and with me working I haven't had a chance  
to do nothin'." He shrugged. "And it's just me."  
  
"Yeah. Know what you mean," Jack said as he rested his chin on his  
folded hands. "My wife�she did all the house stuff. If it had been  
just me, I would've gone for somethin' like this. Small place out in  
the middle of nowhere, with no one `round to care what I did." There  
was a pause. "Or who I did it with."  
  
Ennis stopped to look at him. "Sounds good," he said. "That where you  
been? Findin' a place like that?"  
  
Jack let out a little laugh. "Everythin' you need to know, I'll tell  
you up on Brokeback. Then you can make up your own mind."  
  
He's hidin' somethin', Ennis finally realized. He had known Jack long  
enough to know when he was. After a moment's thought, he decided to  
let it go. As Jack had said, he'd know everything soon enough.  
  
Zipping up his duffel, Ennis grabbed his hat and cigarettes. "Let's  
go, then."  
  
*****  
They drove up to Brokeback Mountain in silence, the two of them  
trading looks back and forth every so often. Finally, Ennis moved  
just a little closer and put his hand on Jack's knee. "Okay?"  
  
Jack put his hand over Ennis' for a brief moment before returning it  
to the wheel. "Damn straight it's okay," he said, his voice  
husky. "Just don't do nothin' else until we get on up there.  
Otherwise we'll end up in a tree or somethin'."  
  
"Gotcha." Ennis looked around. "New truck?" The truck Jack was  
driving now was older and far more battered than the one he had shown  
up in before.  
  
"Yeah. Had to," Jack said as he turned a corner, heading down the  
familiar dirt road. "My old one�my wife got it after. No way I could  
keep it with everythin' that happened." Seeing the confused look on  
Ennis' face, Jack let go of the wheel long enough to pat the other  
man's hand. "Little longer," he promised. "As soon as we get there  
and get all settled, I'll explain everythin'. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." While a part of him was definitely curious as to what Jack  
was talking about, another part of Ennis didn't really care. He was  
with Jack again, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The sun was just coming up when Jack pulled up to their favorite  
camping spot close to the river. Together the two men unloaded their  
gear. "You came pretty prepared," Ennis commented as picked up boxes  
of food and fishing gear.  
  
"I was hopin' you'd say yes," Jack said as they walked. He suddenly  
grinned. "And if you hadn't, I would've pestered you until you did."  
  
Ennis couldn't help laughing at that. "My girls used to do that when  
they were little," he commented. "My wife, she never gave in, but I  
always did."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Doin' good. My oldest is getting' hitched in June." He wrinkled his  
nose. "Roughneck. But they love each other, so I can't complain  
none." He shook his head. "Grew up fast, she did. Makes me feel old  
just watchin' her."  
  
Jack laughed again. "You ain't old, Ennis. In fact," He let his eyes  
sweep over Ennis' denim clad, lanky frame. "I think you look damn  
fine."  
  
Ennis ducked his head to hide his bright red cheeks. "You ain't never  
talked like that before."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Tired of wastin' time hidin' how I feel," he said as  
he set his box down on the grass. Ain't nobody around but you and me  
and even if there was�I ain't gonna hide no more." He paused. "You  
okay with that?"  
  
Ennis nodded. "I'm tired, too," he confessed as he sat the box down  
on the ground. "Don't give a damn who knows no more and my girls are  
old enough now to make up their own minds about all this if they ever  
find out." He stood up, meeting Jack's eyes with his own. "All I care  
about now is you."  
  
Jack let out the breath he was holding and pulled the blond into his  
arms. "Never thought I'd hear you say all that," he confessed, his  
voice a broken whisper. "I thought�Oh, hell. Fuck what I thought."  
Cupping Ennis' face in his hands, Jack drew him into a lingering kiss.  
  
Ennis returned the kiss with everything he had, losing himself in the  
simple perfection. /So long,/ he couldn't help thinking. /So damn  
long to admit what's been there all along./ A part of himself  
couldn't believe how stupid, how narrow he had been; so many wasted  
years�so much heartbreak between them�  
  
"Shh," Jack whispered when he drew away, his fingers brushing over  
the other man's face. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be all right  
now. I promise." He forced himself to draw away. "Come on. Let's get  
the rest of this stuff together and then we'll talk."  
  
The two men set up the tent and got a fire going in no time. When  
they were done, Jack took Ennis' hand and drew him close until they  
were both sitting next to the cheery blaze. "Go ahead," he prompted  
with a smile. "Ask me whatever."  
  
Instead of asking the hundreds of questions that he had, Ennis  
reached out and caressed Jack's face with his fingertips. "It's  
amazin'," he finally said. "All this time, and you still look like  
you did the day I met you."  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Jack even as he leaned into the other man's  
touch. "There's a reason for that." He kissed the long fingers before  
unbuttoning his shirt enough to lay the blond's hand against his  
chest.  
  
Ennis was about to tell the other man to quit teasing him when what  
he felt made his smile disappear. He looked up at Jack, his eyes  
widening in shock and his hand slid over the brunet's bare chest to  
make sure.  
  
Jack was barely breathing and there was no heartbeat.  
  
Slowly, Ennis drew his hand away. "What the hell?"  
  
Jack didn't move. He didn't want to do anything that would drive  
Ennis away from him before he explained. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he  
said softly.  
  
Ennis suddenly frowned. "I know that," he retorted. "It's just�I  
swear I didn't feel your heart beat."  
  
"You didn't." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. "It hasn't for  
over a hundred years."  
  
Silence, so long that it hung heavily over both men. Finally, Ennis  
confessed, "I don't get you."  
  
"It don't beat, `cause I'm not alive. Not really." Jack elaborated  
patiently. "Haven't been since 1891."  
  
Another long silence stretched between them. "You're funnin' with me,  
ain't you?" Ennis finally asked. "This here is your weird idea of a  
joke."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nope. No joke." Taking a deep breath, the  
brunet finally revealed the secret he had been hiding for so  
long. "I'm a vampire."  
  
Ennis' eyebrows shot up. "You're a what?"  
  
"A vampire."  
  
Ennis snorted and turned away. "Now I know you're havin' at me."  
  
Jack put a hand on his arm. "I ain't. I swear to God I ain't."  
  
Ennis looked back at him and saw the serious look on the other man's  
face. "Prove it, then," he found himself saying, the frown still on  
his face. "Show me."  
  
Jack didn't hesitate. His normally bright blue eyes changed,  
lightening to an icy colored hue. He opened his mouth to show Ennis  
his extended canines. "Proof enough for you?"  
  
Ennis' eyes widened in shock. "I'll be damned," he breathed. "You  
are."  
  
"I ain't never lied to you yet," Jack said as his eyes returned to  
their normal color, his voice taking on a defensive edge. "Ain't  
about to now, especially with somethin' important like this."  
  
Ennis slowly nodded. "No. Guess not." There was a pause. "You really  
do all that, though? Drink blood, sleep in a coffin, all that?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "A lot of that stuff ain't true. No coffins or  
stakes through the heart, I go to church when I feel the need and  
sunlight don't bother me none." He held out his hand for emphasis,  
smiling a little. "The blood part's true, though. I do need that."  
  
Ennis thought about that for a moment, not sure whether he should be  
curious or horrified. "Real blood? From people?" he finally asked,  
settling on curious.  
  
Jack nodded. "Or animals, but that's not as good. Lately a friend of  
mine came up with fake blood that's just as good as the real thing,  
so I drink that whenever I can't�take care of things the other way."  
He paused. "I have some with me. It's in that little cooler in the  
truck."  
  
Ennis remembered the small cooler he had found underneath the  
driver's seat. Jack had told him to leave it, saying that he didn't  
need it right now. "So all the times we was up here�"  
  
"I used the fake stuff or fed off the horses," jack finished,  
grimacing. "Never off you."  
  
"Why not?" Ennis found himself asking. "I mean, I was here and all."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Never could come up with the right time to tell  
you everythin'. And I didn't want to do nothin' without you knowin'."  
He shrugged. "Didn't seem right."  
  
The two men were silent for several long minutes. Finally, Ennis  
picked up a long branch and began poking at the fire. "So�you've  
been like this since 1891?" When Jack nodded, Ennis let out a long,  
low whistle. "Long time."  
  
Jack nodded. "For both of us."  
  
A puzzled frown appeared on the blond's face. "Both of us? I don't  
get you?"  
  
Jack hesitated for a split second before deciding to tell the other  
man everything. After all that they had been through together, Ennis  
deserved to know it all. "Do you have dreams sometimes?" he  
asked. "Dreams of you and me doin' somethin' other than this? In  
another place? Even�another time?"  
  
Ennis stared at him. "How did you know that?" he finally  
whispered. "I never told nobody about those dreams. Thought I was  
goin' crazy."  
  
Shaking his head, Jack reached over and took Ennis' hand in  
his. "You're not," he said, his voice firm. "Tell me about them."  
  
Closing his eyes, Ennis willed himself to remember. "I'm ridin' a  
black horse, wearing a soldier's uniform. But it's dark blue, not  
green like they are now. There's fightin' all around�with Indians and  
long guns, and we're someplace wide open. No mountains or anythin'."  
Ennis' eyes suddenly opened wide. "And you was with me."  
  
Jack nodded. "What you dreamed, you was actually rememberin' a past  
life." At Ennis' incredulous look he continued. "The two of us�we was  
soldiers together out west. Fightin' off Indians."  
  
There was a long pause. Finally Ennis said softly, "We was more than  
just soldiers weren't we? I�I dreamed some of that, too."  
  
Another nod. "We was together then, too. No one paid us no mind. The  
other soldiers we was with�a lot of them were friends like us." Jack  
took a deep breath and continued. "Your name was Robert Jackson II  
back then, but I called you Bobby Jack. Everybody else�since we was  
always together they called us�"  
  
"Jacks wild," Ennis finished for him, his voice soft and full of awe.  
  
A brilliant smile lit up the brunet's face. "Yeah. `Cause we was  
always raisin' some kind of hell." He paused. "You remember?"  
  
"Bits." Dropping the stick into the blazing fire, Ennis turned his  
full attention back to Jack. "What happened?"  
  
Jack swallowed hard as he gripped the blond's hand. "We was ambushed  
by a bunch of Indians�still not sure which tribe or why they was  
shootin'. There was supposed to be a peace treaty." He shrugged and  
continued. "We was both shot, but you was worse than me�and I  
couldn't do nothin' to help you." He let out a long, shuddering sigh  
and forced himself to continue. "You died, right there in the dirt.  
Right in my arms."  
  
Ennis drew closer. "I remember," he whispered. "I told you�I said I'd  
come back to you someday."  
  
"And you did," Jack murmured, brushing his fingers over Ennis'  
face. "The minute I saw you that day in front of that old bastard's  
trailer office�I knew it right then that you was Bobby Jack come back  
to me."  
  
Ennis slowly nodded. "It was like I had known you forever. Never  
could figure out why." He shrugged. "Guess it don't matter none."  
  
"Not no more." Jack slowly slid his arms around Ennis' neck, giving  
him every chance to pull away. His heart soared into parts unknown  
when the blond pulled him closer instead. "You believe me?"  
  
Ennis shrugged. "Like you said, you ain't never lied to me yet. And  
if you was�you'd say somethin' a lot less far fetched than vampires  
and such. So, yeah. I believe you." A look of pure regret appeared  
on his face. "I put you all kinds of hell, didn't I? First then�and  
now, too." He rested his head against Jack's. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be," Jack murmured. "You didn't know how things was. And  
even if you had, it wouldn't have mattered none." Jack closed his  
eyes, relaxing in Ennis' embrace. "You're here now. That's all I care  
about."  
  
The two men held each other for quite some time, simply enjoying the  
embrace for what it was. Finally, Ennis asked softly, "What happened  
to you after Bobby Jack�after I was gone? You said you got hurt�"  
  
"I did. Leg all shot up, so I couldn't get away. Didn't care, since  
you was gone. I just sat there holdin' you, bleedin' and cryin' and  
prayin' to join you for I don't know how long. Was halfway there when  
my Captain found us after everythin' was over." Jack moved so that  
his head was resting on Ennis' broad shoulder, sighing when the other  
man began running his fingers through his hair. "He came up on the  
pair of us�you dead in my arms and me nearly so�and he asked me right  
then if I wanted to live." Jack closed his eyes, tightening his arms  
around Ennis' waist. "Didn't want to right then. Livin' didn't seem  
right without you. But he kept sayin' he could help me and that  
you'd come back if I decided to stay. So I finally said yes and he  
turned me right then."  
  
"Turned you?"  
  
"Made me a vampire. Josiah is my sire. Helped me no end in the  
beginning," Jack explained. At Ennis' confused look he  
elaborated, "Josiah, he talks to people, helps them cope with bein' a  
vampire while teachin' them what they need to know. Did a good job of  
keepin' me sane, the first few years I was."  
  
"Sounds like he's a good man," Ennis said quietly.  
  
"He is." There was a pause. "Want you to meet him sometime. If you're  
okay with that."  
  
Ennis stiffened slightly. "Sure about that? I mean�would he be okay,  
knowin' about us?"  
  
To Ennis' surprise, Jack let out a little chuckle. "He's pals with a  
bunch of other cowboys who are just like us. Together and mated and  
everythin'." He smiled up at the blond. "Won't have to worry about  
that. He'll be fine with us."  
  
Ennis couldn't help worrying. When he was a boy his own father had  
shown him and his brother first hand what could happen if folks  
didn't like the idea of two men together. Not wanting to spoil  
anything, however, Ennis kept his thoughts to himself and changed the  
subject. "You hungry or somethin'?"  
  
"Only if you've learned how to cook somethin' besides beans," Jack  
teased, drawing away just a little.  
  
Ennis couldn't help laughing at that. "Still burn a lot of stuff, but  
I'm okay as long as it's simple. Eggs and bacon and such. And we can  
always catch us some fish." He paused. "Unless�you still eat all  
that, with you bein' what you are?"  
  
"Hell, yeah," Jack answered emphatically. "Just `cause I'm a vampire  
don't mean I don't eat no more. I just need blood, too." Drawing away  
fully, Jack stood up and dusted dirt off the back of his jeans. "Be  
right back."  
  
Seeing Jack begin to head for the truck, Ennis made a decision. "You  
don't have to go on and do that," he said roughly as he reached out  
and took Jack's hand.  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to look confused. "Kinda have to," he said  
finally. "It's getting' too hard to be near you like this without  
takin' a little nip of somethin'." A small smile crossed his  
face. "And I don't mean from that bottle of whisky I tucked away."  
  
"I know," Ennis said, tugging on Jack's arm until he was sitting back  
down next to the fire. "But that fake stuff�it can't be as good for  
you as the real thing. And I don't want you getting' sick all the way  
up here."  
  
"I won't," Jack said, still confused. Then understanding dawned and  
his blue eyes widened in surprise. "Ennis�what are you sayin'?"  
  
Shrugging, Ennis turned away a little. "You need somethin' like that�  
you can do what you do to me. Don't mind."  
  
Silence. Then Jack turned Ennis back around so that the two men were  
facing each other. "Look at me," he commanded and after a moment,  
the other man obeyed. "You sure about this? You don't have to if you  
don't want to. I'll be fine with what I've got in the cooler."  
  
Reaching out, Ennis took Jack's hands in his. "Want to," he said  
softly.  
  
Jack looked down at their clasped fingers, his skin tingling at the  
feel of Ennis' work roughened fingers caressing his. "If I do, it's  
gonna start me bondin' with you," he said, his own voice quiet. "If  
you don't want us to be together for always, then I ain't gonna do  
nothin'."  
  
Ennis stared at the brunet. "You can do that?" he finally  
asked. "Make me like you? And we'd always be together?" At Jack's  
silent nod Ennis nodded as well, a look of quiet joy appearing on his  
face. "That's it, then. That's what I want."  
  
Jack swallowed hard; he wanted so hard to believe in what Ennis was  
saying� "You sure? Once I do�there's no goin' back."  
  
Ennis nodded again. "Surer than I've ever been of anythin' in my  
life," he said, his voice growing stronger and more earnest by the  
moment. "I told you, I ain't gonna be without you no more. I've been  
all miserable for I don't know how long and it was because we wasn't  
together." He paused. "Want you. Want what you always wanted for us.  
A little spread, with the two of us workin' it and someplace far away  
with nobody `round to pay us no mind." He paused, a tiny nagging fear  
clutching at his heart. "You still want all that�right?"  
  
"More'n anythin'," Jack breathed, a part of him not daring to believe  
what the other man was saying. The look on Ennis' face, however, told  
him differently.  
  
"Then go ahead." Drawing his hand away from Jack's, Ennis undid the  
first few buttons of his shirt, exposing tanned skin. "Do what you  
gotta."  
  
Slowly, Jack took Ennis into his arms and gave him a soft kiss. "I  
ain't gonna turn you right now," he whispered. "Be too much too soon  
for all that and not just for you, neither. When we've had a chance  
to talk more and get used to all this�then we'll have forever. I  
promise. Okay?" He waited for Ennis' nod before he began nuzzling his  
ear. "Just relax, okay? I ain't gonna hurt you any."  
  
"I know," Ennis breathed, closing his eyes. He let Jack pull him back  
down next to the fire, a groan escaping him as the brunet's body  
pressed against his. "God�Jack�"  
  
Jack chuckled as he pressed his groin against Ennis', rubbing their  
trapped erections together. "Good, innit? Missed drivin' you wild  
like this." He trailed kisses down Ennis' long neck as he tightened  
his hold on the other man's now squirming body. "Love you, Ennis.  
Love you so damn much." With that, his fangs lengthened and he  
plunged them into Ennis' jugular.  
  
Ennis' entire body stiffened as Jack bit down. To his surprise,  
though, there was no pain. There was instead a rapidly growing haze  
of pleasure that threatened to sweep everything he knew away. His  
fingers dug into Jack's shirt for support as his body began to  
shake. "Jack�fuck�Jack�" With a final loud groan he came, his entire  
world spinning out of control.  
  
When Ennis came back to himself Jack was hovering over him, concern  
in his bright blue eyes. "Ennis? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Ennis grunted, letting Jack pull him into a sitting position.  
He shook his head to clear it, grimacing at the dampness in his  
jeans. "Ain't never done that before."  
  
Jack grinned as he pulled Ennis to his feet. "Come on. I'll help you  
get yourself cleaned up."  
  
*****  
  
After cleaning up in the stream and changing his clothes, Ennis let  
Jack hold him close by the fire. "Your wife and boy�they know about  
you?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "My boy�he ain't mine, really. After we're  
turned we can't have kids." He paused. "Lureen�she'd just found out  
she was pregnant right when I met her. Wanted me to take her to  
Mexico so she could get rid of it. But to us, life's a precious thing  
and we all love little ones. Maybe `cause we can't never have our  
own." He looked down at Ennis. "I told her if she kept the baby, I'd  
marry her and raise it as mine. No one had to know otherwise, and I'd  
keep her safe."  
  
"Safe?" Ennis asked, confused.  
  
"From her daddy," Jack explained. "He was the one who made her  
pregnant in the first place."  
  
Ennis couldn't help the little gasp of horror that escaped him. "Sick  
son of a bitch," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Can't blame her none for how she is�why we never did nothin'.  
Turns out he'd been doin' it to her for years." Jack shrugged. "The  
bastard's gone now. Keeled over `cause of a heart attack about a year  
ago. So at least she don't have to worry about him no more." There  
was a pause. "She'll be okay. Lureen, she always lands on her feet.  
And the clan watches over our families."  
  
"Clan?" Ennis couldn't help asking, his curiosity once again getting  
the better of him.  
  
"Kinda like an extended family. We watch over each other and our  
families." Jack leaned down to kiss the top of Ennis' head. "You  
don't have to worry about your girls none. They'll be looked after."  
  
Ennis let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding until  
then. "Worried a bit about that," he admitted. "One thing�I know I  
ain't been the best dad in the world with my girls, but if Alma Jr.  
wants me to walk her down the aisle when she gets hitched�I'm gonna."  
  
"Course you're gonna," Jack answered. "She's your little girl.  
Just `cause you're gonna be a vampire don't mean you have to stay  
away from her." He tightened his hold on Ennis just a little, laying  
his cheek against the other man's blond hair. "We'd have to skin out  
someday and go somewhere where nobody knows us since vampires don't  
age none, but that ain't gonna be for awhile yet."  
  
"Then why do your folks think you're dead?" Ennis asked  
quietly. "'Cause of that?"  
  
There was a long pause. "Not just that," Jack finally said softly. "I  
just couldn't do it no more, bein' without you. The trips up here�  
they was all I was livin' for. And when you said you couldn't come  
back up here until November�" He shrugged again. "Part of me snapped."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ennis murmured, his heart aching at all the pain he had  
caused.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't be. I get why." He paused. "Scared you,  
us getting' so close so fast when you never�you know. Didn't it?"  
  
Ennis didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, he looked  
up. "Not scared no more," he whispered before leaning up enough to  
brush his lips against Jack's.  
  
Gripping Ennis' shoulders, Jack made a point of deepening the kiss.  
To his surprise, Ennis didn't hesitate or try to pull away. Instead  
he let out a muffled groan and opened his mouth under Jack's so their  
tongues could tangle together.  
  
Jack let out a muffled moan of his own as Ennis unbuttoned his shirt  
and slid his hand over his chest. "God�Ennis�"  
  
"Want you," the blond murmured in between kisses. "Want you so bad I  
can't think."  
  
"Don't have to think," Jack said softly as he eased them both down  
next to the fire. "Not so long as I'm here." He slid his own hand  
down Ennis' side as he began to kiss him again.  
  
Ennis broke away long enough to stop the brunet's wandering  
hands. "Want to touch you," he whispered.  
  
Jack let out a breathless little chuckle. "You are."  
  
"Not like before." Ennis' eyes were wide as he brushed his fingers  
across Jack's face and down his chest. "You did everything before  
when we was together. Now�now I want to."  
  
Jack's eyes widened as well; in all the time the two men had been  
together, Ennis had never initiated their lovemaking. "Ennis, you  
don't gotta do nothin' you don't want to."  
  
Ennis' next kiss was just the lightest of brushes over Jack's  
lips. "I know that," he whispered. "I want to." He began trailing  
kisses down Jack's neck, a flush of arousal going through his own  
body when he heard the brunet moan. "Like that?"  
  
"Fuck, yeah," Jack managed to get out as Ennis moved lower. Work  
roughened fingers brushed against one of his nipples and he arched  
into the touch, letting out a cry of surprise. "Ennis!"  
  
"And you like that too, right enough," Ennis chuckled. Undoing the  
rest of Jack's buttons, he pushed the shirt off the other man's  
shoulders. "Lost weight," he commented.  
  
"Some." Jack's fingers dug into the blanket covering the hard ground,  
moaning again when he felt the blond trace a path down his abdomen  
with his tongue. "God, you're drivin' me fucking crazy."  
  
"Ain't even done nothin' yet," Ennis contradicted. His hand hovered  
over Jack's decorative silver belt buckle. "Can I get rid of all  
this?"  
  
"Anything," Jack promised rashly, his arousal quickly taking away his  
reason. "You can do anythin' you want to." A whimper escaped him as  
Ennis palmed his heated crotch. "Oh God�fucking hell�"  
  
"Easy, Jack," Ennis murmured as he pulled both briefs and jeans off  
of the brunet's hips. "I've got you." He gazed at Jack's hard cock  
for a long moment. He had never done this before either, not in all  
the years they had been together.  
  
Jack sat up a little so he could see the look on the blond's  
face. "Ennis?" he asked softly, his heart sinking as he noticed the  
blond's hesitation.  
  
Shaking himself out of his daze, Ennis leaned up enough to give Jack  
a reassuring kiss. "It's okay. Just not used to seein' you like  
this." There was a pause. "You look good."  
  
"So do you," Jack answered, his hands going to Ennis' shirt. Undoing  
the rest of his buttons, he slid his hands up the blond's bare  
chest. "Still too damn skinny, but damn good."  
  
Grabbing Jack's hands, Ennis pinned them to the blanket for a brief  
moment. "Thought the idea was for me to do stuff, not you."  
  
"Then get to doin' stuff," Jack ordered gruffly. He was about to say  
more when one of Ennis' hands wrapped around his erection. "Fuck!"  
  
"That the kinda stuff you had in mind?" Ennis teased, his eyes glued  
to Jack's pleasure contorted face. Seeing that look and knowing he  
was the one who had caused it sent his heart beating double time. It  
also made him want to try more.  
  
He slid back down Jack's trembling body, leaving a trail of kisses in  
his wake. He paused when he got to Jack's erection, watching as a  
pearly drop of moisture appeared at the tip. Slowly, deliberately, he  
licked it away.  
  
At the feel of that warm, wet tongue against his cock Jack's entire  
body nearly bucked off the blanket. "Fuck!" he yelled again, his head  
thrown back and his eyes wide. "Fucking hell�Ennis�"  
  
Ennis wasn't listening. He was busy licking up the fluid leaking out  
of Jack's cock, his own arousal growing with every taste. Tentatively  
he slid his mouth over the head, sucking it as gently as he could,  
wanting as much of that taste as he could get. It was intoxicating.  
  
/Good�he tastes so good. Why in the hell didn't I try this sooner?/  
He knew why; Jack's comment about being scared hadn't been all that  
far off. Firmly he pushed any lingering fears aside; there was no  
room for them under the clear blue mountain sky when he had Jack in  
his arms. He loved the other man more than anything; nothing they did  
together could be wrong with that much love.  
  
/Love you, Jack,/ he thought over and over as he licked and sucked,  
his hands caressing wherever they could reach even as he held the  
brunet steady. /Love you so damn much, Jack�My Jack�/  
  
Jack let out a little whimper, one shaking hand reaching down to tug  
on Ennis' blond hair. "Ennis, can't�gonna come," he moaned, his  
breath coming faster as he did everything he could to hold back and  
give the other man a chance to pull away. "Please�can't�"  
  
Ennis didn't stop. Instead, he sucked even harder, knowing what was  
coming next and welcoming it. /Come, Jack,/ he thought as he slid his  
hands under Jack to cup his ass and draw him even deeper down his  
throat. /Come on now�want you to come./  
  
He wasn't disappointed. Moments later, Jack let out another loud  
shout as he came, spurting everything he had deep down Ennis' throat.  
Ennis let out a muffled moan of his own as he swallowed everything  
the brunet had to give, delighting in the salty sweet taste.  
  
Jack was still breathing heavily when Ennis let him slip out of his  
mouth and slid up to give him a lingering kiss. "Taste good, too," he  
drawled. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.  
  
Jack brushed his shaking fingers across his lover's smiling lips, his  
blue eyes wide with wonder. "Can't believe you did that," he  
breathed. "Was amazin'."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Ennis agreed readily. He paused for a  
moment. "Understand now, why you always do me like that."  
  
Jack's eyes sparkled mischievously in the dying light. "Speaking of  
which, I think it's your turn." Grasping Ennis' shoulders, he pushed  
until the blond was once again flat on his back. "My chance to do you  
now." He moved to kiss him.  
  
Ennis stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Can you?" he asked, his  
voice dropping to a whisper. "Do me, I mean? Fuck me?"  
  
Jack froze, stunned into silence. When he finally found his voice, he  
said, "But�we ain't never done it like that before."  
  
Ennis swallowed hard. "I know," he said simply. "Want you to." There  
was another long pause. "Then I want you to make me like you."  
  
Jack felt his erection return even as he shook his head. "Ennis, no.  
We said we'd talk about it. Wait some more."  
  
Ennis shook his head emphatically. "Done talkin'." His voice was  
firm. "And I don't want to wait no more, neither. Waited long  
enough." He gave Jack a firm kiss for emphasis. "All I want now is to  
be with you forever." His voice dropped to the barest of  
whispers. "Cause I love you."  
  
Unexpectedly Jack felt tears prick at his eyes. "Love you, too,  
darlin'," he breathed before giving Ennis another long, hard  
kiss. "Your clothes�get rid of `em. All of `em."  
  
Ennis sat up enough to take off his shirt and toss it aside. "You get  
rid of the rest of yours, too," he said, eyeing Jack's half-dressed  
state.  
  
Soon they were both naked and entwined in each other's arms by the  
fire. "You still want this?" Jack asked again, wanting to be  
sure. "Don't have to."  
  
"Want to." Ennis' voice was still firm. "You're mine, Jack Twist.  
Want to be yours."  
  
Jack smiled, the unexpected declaration giving him a warm feeling  
deep inside. "You already are, darlin'," he said softly, brushing his  
fingers through the other man's blond hair. Giving him another firm  
kiss, he sat up. "Be right back." He went into the tent.  
  
He came back out with a small jar in his hand. "What's that for?"  
Ennis asked, his brow knitted together in confusion.  
  
"For you. Makes it easier since you ain't never been done before."  
There was a pause. "Have you?"  
  
Ennis shook his head. "Nope. Never."  
  
"Good." Putting the jar within reach, Jack laid back down next to  
Ennis. "Should warn you. Vampires get jealous sometimes."  
  
"Vampires or just you?" Ennis teased. He leaned over and gave Jack  
another kiss. "S'okay. Don't mind it so much, since I feel the same  
way about you."  
  
Jack ducked his head, knowing what Ennis was alluding to. "Won't be  
no more need to be," he answered softly. "All I need is right here."  
Cupping Ennis' face in his hands, Jack gave the man a kiss that he  
couldn't help responding to.  
  
Soon Ennis found himself flat on his back next to the fire with Jack  
lying in between his spread legs. "We can do it like this?" he asked,  
his voice shaking a little. "Don't you want me on my stomach or  
somethin'?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Want to see your face while I do you," he said  
as he dipped his fingers into the jar. Slipping his hand in between  
Ennis' legs, he eased one finger in. "Tell me if it hurts any."  
  
Ennis swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, it don't hurt none.  
Feels a little strange." He squirmed a little, his eyes closing as  
Jack added another finger. "Good strange."  
  
Jack didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to keep himself  
under control long enough not to hurt his lover any more than he had  
to. Just the feel of Ennis' hard, wiry body underneath his � the  
culmination of years of dreams � was enough to make him want to  
plunge in and to hell with the consequences. /Just a little bit  
more,/ he thought as he worked a third finger in. /Then I'm gonna  
ride you so hard�like I'm on of my bulls�and you'll never want me to  
stop./ Slowly he dragged his fingers along the small bump he felt  
inside his lover, waiting for Ennis' reaction.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. "Fuck!" Ennis yelled, his eyes wide as his  
entire body spasmed around Jack's fingers. "Christ, Jack�what in the  
hell did you do?"  
  
Jack couldn't help grinning as he withdrew his fingers and put more  
gel on his cock. "There's a little spot deep in a man�it's hard to  
find, but if it gets hit, the feelin' sends you straight to the  
moon." He moved slightly, the head of his cock pressing against the  
opening to Ennis' body. "Sure about this?"  
  
For an answer, Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled  
him down to give him a hard kiss. "Do me already," he growled after  
he drew away.  
  
Jack swallowed a groan, those three words being some of the last he  
ever thought Ennis would say. "Okay," he said as he brushed a lock of  
blond hair out of his lover's eyes. "Just to warn you�it's gonna hurt  
a bit at first because you ain't never done this before. But it don't  
last long. Just ride it out. Okay, darlin'?" At Ennis' nod, Jack  
didn't waste any more time. He slowly entered his lover, not stopping  
until he was all the way in.  
  
When Jack was fully sheathed inside of Ennis they both paused to  
catch their breath. "Damn, Ennis," Jack gasped. "You feel so fucking  
good."  
  
"So do you," Ennis managed to get out. "Why in the hell did we wait  
so damn long?"  
  
"Both too scared for our own good, I guess," Jack answered before  
giving the blond another kiss. "Ennis�darlin', I gotta move�"  
  
"Move then." A long groan escaped him as Jack began to thrust. "God�  
Jack�"  
  
"I know," Jack murmured, driving his cock in as deep as he could  
before easing back out. "I've got you, darlin'. Always wanted to do  
you like this�so I could see your face as I was takin' you." He  
nuzzled the blond's ear, a thrill going through him when he heard the  
other man gasping for breath. "Feel good, don't it?"  
  
"Fuck, yeah," Ennis panted, his fingers clutching at Jack's shoulders  
as he tried to hold on. He couldn't think, could barely remember to  
breathe as his body rocked in time with Jack's thrusts. It had never  
been like this with any of his other lovers � not Alma, not Cassie,  
not any of the other women over the years. Only Jack could send him  
flying like this�  
  
/My Jack,/ he thought as he moved his own hips, meeting every one of  
the brunet's thrusts with one of his own. He could feel his climax  
slowly building within him, threatening to sweep everything he knew  
away with its intensity. /Love you so much�my Jack�/  
  
"Open your eyes, Ennis," Jack whispered, his entire body shaking with  
every thrust he made. "Open `em for me. Want to see you."  
  
Ennis did as he was asked. "Jack, please," he begged, not caring how  
it sounded. He needed this, needed it so badly, more than he had ever  
needed anything. "Please�"  
  
He couldn't get out what he was trying to say, but Jack  
understood. "I know, darlin'," he whispered as he picked up the pace,  
making sure he hit his lover's sweet spot with every thrust. "I know.  
I'm gonna, too. Soon as you do, I will." He nuzzled the blond's  
exposed neck, nipping at his ear for good measure as he wrapped a  
hand around Ennis' leaking cock. "Come on, Ennis darlin'. Let it go  
for me."  
  
It was those whispered words that did it. That combined with the  
lightning bolts of pleasure that rocked through Ennis with every  
touch, every thrust made him unable to take any more. With a loud  
shout he threw his head back and came hard, his semen spurting all  
over Jack's belly. The feel of warm wetness hitting his bare skin and  
the feel of Ennis' body contracting around him was enough to trigger  
Jack's climax as well. Managing one last thrust, he let out a long,  
low groan as he came deep inside of his lover, reveling in the fact  
that after so long together, they were finally one.  
  
They collapsed against each other, the firelight dancing over their  
bodies as they tried to catch their breath. Jack lifted his head up  
enough to gently kiss Ennis' parted lips. "Ennis? You okay, darlin'?"  
  
Ennis' eyes flickered open, a lazy little smile crossing his face as  
he regarded his lover. "Better'n okay," he drawled, reaching out to  
brush his fingers over Jack's firelit face. "That was�" He stopped,  
at a loss for words.  
  
"I know, darlin'," Jack said softly, leaning over to kiss him yet  
again. "Same for me."  
  
The two men were silent for several long moments as they stared at  
each other. Finally, Ennis asked softly, "So�you gonna make me like  
you or what?"  
  
"You sure?" Jack pressed, a concerned look appearing on his face. "I  
mean�you don't have to." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll love  
you no matter what."  
  
"I know," Ennis replied, his own voice soft. "And I ain't doin' this  
just for you, neither. Doin' it for both of us�'cause we both  
shouldn't be alone no more. And I'm doin' it for me." He brushed his  
fingers through Jack's dark hair. "When I thought I lost you�it felt  
like I had died, too. Don't want to ever feel that way again. Hurt  
too much." The look on Ennis' face was determined and sure. "Do it,  
Jack. Do it now."  
  
Jack regarded him for a long moment. Finally, he leaned down and gave  
the blond a long, lingering kiss. "Love you," he breathed. "Gonna  
love you forever, darlin'. Promise." He kissed his way down Ennis'  
exposed neck, a warm feeling going through him when he felt his  
lover's arms slide around him and heard him sigh. This was right,  
doing this here and now and especially after their lovemaking. No  
other time would be more perfect than this. Extending his canines,  
Jack sank them into his lover's jugular and began to drink.  
  
Ennis sighed again and closed his eyes, losing himself in the warm,  
loving feeling that was surrounding him. "Jack," he murmured as he  
basked in Jack's love, feeling his breathing begin to slow down with  
the fading pulse of his heartbeat and not caring. Jack was with  
him. "My Jack�"  
  
Some time later he heard his lover's voice coming as if from far  
away. "Ennis? Darlin', come on and open your eyes now. You have to  
drink."  
  
Ennis opened them enough to see Jack leaning over him with a  
pocketknife in one hand and blood dripping from his other wrist. He  
could smell it's strong, coppery scent in the wind and suddenly it  
became the one thing he wanted most in the world. Grasping Jack's  
arm with two hands, he brought his lover's bleeding wrist up to his  
lips and began to drink.  
  
Several minutes later, Jack drew away. "That's enough, darlin'," he  
said softly, wiping away the excess blood with the hem of his shirt.  
Lying back down next to him, he took the blond back into his arms as  
he began to shake. "Just hang onto me, Ennis. I've got you now."  
  
"What's�what's goin' on?" Ennis moaned as he curled up next to Jack,  
his eyes screwed shut as pain coursed through his body. "It hurts,  
Jack�hurts a lot."  
  
"I know," Jack murmured as he tightened his hold on the dying man,  
rubbing his back in an effort to give him some kind of comfort. "Know  
it does. But it'll only for a little bit and then you'll never feel  
no pain ever again." He began to rock his lover back and forth as  
Ennis moaned again. "Everything'll be okay in a bit, I promise. Just  
hold onto me."  
  
Soon, Ennis was still. "Jack?" he breathed, drawing away enough to  
stare at the brunet holding him.  
  
Jack gave him a small smile in return. "How're you feelin', darlin'?"  
  
"Pain's gone," he said softly, a note of wonder in his voice. He  
suddenly shivered. "Cold, though. And we're both a mess."  
  
Jack sat up, bringing Ennis with him. "Come on then. A dip in the  
river will warm you up some and we both need to clean up." He helped  
the new vampire to his feet and together the two men waded into the  
river.  
  
Later that night, the two of them snuggled together under the stars,  
their nude bodies cocooned in a nest of blankets. "Darlin'?" Ennis  
asked, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
Jack ducked his head. "You mind? Don't have to call you that if you  
don't like it."  
  
The blond immediately snuggled closer, nestling his head on Jack's  
broad shoulder. "Don't mind. Kinda like it even." There was a  
pause. "And anyways�you're my Jack."  
  
A warm feeling swept through Jack as he tightened his hold on the  
blond in his arms, the love he was feeling nearly overwhelming  
him. "Yes, I am, darlin'," he murmured, kissing the top of his  
head. "Yes, I am."  
  
They were both silent for some time as they drifted in and out of  
sleep, simply enjoying the fresh mountain air and the warm, solid  
feel of being in each other's arms. "So�does this mean we're together  
now?" Ennis asked softly.  
  
"Almost," Jack whispered back. "Look inside your heart. Can you feel  
us?"  
  
Ennis was silent for a long moment. "I can feel somethin'. Wasn't  
there before." He paused. "That's us, innit?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, it is."  
  
A small frown suddenly crossed Ennis' moonlit face. "It don't feel  
right, though," he said slowly as he tried to understand this new,  
completely different feeling. "Feels like something's missin'."  
  
"It ain't done," Jack answered. "But it can wait `til mornin'. We're  
safe here."  
  
Ennis shifted in his lover's arms until they were facing each  
other. "What if I don't want to wait?" he asked. "Don't feel right  
to."  
  
Seeing that Ennis was serious, Jack wound his arms around his lover's  
neck. "You gotta bite me, too."  
  
Ennis' eyes widened. "Don't want to hurt you none," he said, the  
concern plain on his face.  
  
Jack reassured him with a touch and a smile. "You won't," he murmured  
as he pulled the other man into yet another tongue-tangling kiss.  
  
Their bodies fitting together perfectly, they rubbed against each  
other as they kissed. "Now, darlin'," Jack whispered as he felt both  
his and Ennis' orgasm approach in no time at all. He tangled his  
fingers in his lover's blond hair and angled his mouth toward his own  
neck. "Now."  
  
Feeling his canines extend, Ennis let instinct and desire take over.  
He bit down, groaning as the indescribable taste of Jack's essence,  
Jack's love washed over his tongue. Combined with that was the  
strengthening of the bond between them, the tie that held their  
hearts together becoming unbreakable with each passing moment. My  
Jack, he thought again, knowing that those two words were finally,  
irrevocably true. That one thought was enough to send his orgasm  
crashing over him.  
  
He came back to himself a little later, both dazed and sated. Lifting  
his head up off of Jack's shoulder, he gazed at his mate's moonlit  
face mot a long moment before kissing him gently. "My Jack," he  
whispered.  
  
Opening his eyes, Jack smiled up at his mate. "Darlin'," he said  
softly, giving Ennis another kiss before pulling him back against his  
body. They fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
*****  
  
"So what's gonna happen now?" Ennis asked the next morning over  
coffee. "I mean�You can't go back, and I don't much want to."  
  
Jack looked up from his own cup, a surprised look crossing his  
face. "You don't?"  
  
Ennis shook his head. "Nothin' to go back to. You've seen my place.  
My girls don't need me no more, like I said. Neither does Alma; she's  
gone and married someone else. Someone who gave her what I couldn't."  
He shrugged and continued. "And my job's like all the others I've  
had. Lot of hard work with a lot of time in the saddle and hardly any  
money." He took a long swallow out of his blue tin cup. "Rather start  
all over again someplace where we can be together, but where in the  
hell are we gonna find a place like that?" Sighing heavily, Ennis  
dumped what was left of his coffee into the dirt. "Makes me wish we  
could just stay up here."  
  
"We can't," Jack said, his voice tinged with regret. He suddenly  
stood up. "But I know where we can go. Come on. Let's get packed up  
and head on out."  
  
A wry little smile appeared on Ennis' face as he stood up as  
well. "So where are you draggin' me off to this time?"  
  
"New Mexico," Jack answered to Ennis' surprise. "I have friends down  
there. They own a horse ranch and they always need good hands to help  
out." Going over to Ennis, Jack put his arms around his lover's  
waist, pulling him close. "Figured we could stay there for a bit,  
save up some cash and think about where we want to settle." He  
paused. "Sound okay to you?"  
  
Ennis hesitated. "Depends," he finally said. "These friends of yours�  
they gonna be all right with us just showin' up out of the blue? And  
with us being vampires and together and all?"  
  
Jack suddenly grinned. "I think they'll treat us just fine. Better  
than fine, actually." At Ennis' confused look the brunet let out a  
little laugh and gave his lover a playful kiss. "Darlin', Chris and  
Vin are old friends. And they're like us."  
  
Ennis' eyes widened. "You mean�"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yep. Been together for I don't know how long. We'll be  
safe at their place until you learn all you need to `bout bein' a  
vampire. And Josiah visits them all the time. Between all of we can  
answer any question you come up with. And we can start all over  
again. Together, like you said." A hopeful look appeared on Jack's  
face. "How's that sound?"  
  
Ennis brushed his fingers over his lover's face. "I think that sounds  
damn fine," he murmured before drawing Jack into yet another kiss.  
This kiss was different from all the others, however, because for the  
first time since he and Jack had come together on that cold night on  
Brokeback Mountain so long ago, Ennis Del Mar felt like he had  
finally come home.


End file.
